X-Men Evolution Drabbles
by Doragon no Namida
Summary: Thanks to Zewy's prompt list, I wrote these... Filled with randomness and humor. Rated T for safety, although probably not needed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my attempt at drabbles for X-men Evolution. Credit to Zewy for the prompt list… Um, I don't usually write drabbles, and, to be honest, I haven't written in a while, so this probably isn't the best. Anyways… let's begin.**

**2:00 AM **

Tabitha danced her way through the music store, not paying attention to where she was going. The blonde originally had been surprised that her favorite storm was open, but she was excited nonetheless. Who would have guessed that Tabitha was an insomniac?

"Tabitha?"

Said girl turned around in surprise when she heard her name from the mouth of Rogue's best friend. Apparently Wanda was an insomniac, too.

**Metaphor **

The metaphor "quiet as a mouse" didn't apply to anyone in the Institute, Ray thought. No one was quiet, there was never a moment of silence, but, then again, he was almost never quiet, either. But still, he despaired mentally, can't an electro kinetic mutant have some peace and quiet?

**Sky**

Two of them never had been "okay" when away from the ground. She lost control and intensity of her power, and he got sick to the point where he couldn't stand. So when Storm offered to help them with their problems, in the sky, Amara and Lance both paled and profusely declined.

**Lost**

Something was missing when he woke up that morning. He had walked into the kitchen, threw some stuff around before finding cereal, and then hopped back to his room. Toad blinked.

"Babycakes! Where is she?!" he yelled in a panicked voice as he fell off the chair he'd been standing on.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Oh. So that's what was missing.

**Degrees**

They both had respect for each other to a certain degree. He hated him because Kitty was almost like his little sister. He hated him because he had sided with the X-Men. Both they both agreed that they both hated Scott to a degree.

**Seize the Day**

"Come on, Mr. Logan! Just, like, do it already!" Kitty Pride practically yelled at her instructor. Wolverine growled.

"We all know you want to! Like, ask her to live here before S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra find her again!"

Logan sighed. "She can take care of herself, Half-Pint."

"So? Just, like, go out and do it! X-23, like, needs to know family, Mr. Logan."

Wolverine sighed once again and nodded. If it would get Kitty to stop nagging, sure, why not.

**Opposite**

She was organized, clean, and mature. He was childish, short, unorganized, and lacked hygienic care. Her powers were that of the sky; his were grounded.

Yes, everyone agreed that Storm and Toad were complete opposites.

**Duty**

As princess, now queen, of Nova Roman, she was required to fulfill her duty. Amara left to help her country continue to prosper. Before she came back, her relative had told her to do her duty to her friends. So she came back to the X-Men.

**Rise**

Every day, Logan woke with the rising sun. He woke, worked out, ate, prepared sessions for morning training, polished his motorcycle, prepared and ran through at least two DR sessions, ate again, talked to storm, then walked around the institute. He slept, sometimes, for three hours, but he always rose with the sun.

**Acid**

They never really talked before now. She was always around Jubilee and Ray, and he was always skating. They've never had a chance to agree on anything. But now, in the kitchen, slowly backing away, Amara and Evan both agreed that Kitty's cooking tasted, and was, acid.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again! Doragon no Namida here, yet again… So I might turn this into a series of one shots but then again, maybe not. I might just keep it at drabbles. It all depends on if I get any inspiration… **

**I FORGOT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! **

**DISCLAIMER: X-Men Evolution doesn't belong to me and never will. It's a play toy I've borrowed.**

**Blue**

Lance, the rebellious teenage mutant, always was a fan of blue. He liked the color, and, secretly, he found it to be calming. Most people thought of green as a calming color, but not him. Lance Alvers related the color green to Toad, the amphibian-like mutant whom with he shared a house.

Now, when Lance decided to join the X-Men, he noticed something—something interesting—that changed his mind rather quickly about the color blue.

Wolverine had blue hair and wore blue. Constantly.

Lance Alvers now related the color blue to Logan, known as Wolverine, and couldn't stand to think of the color.

**Winter**

Amara always hated winter. In Nova Roma, winter was the time where crops died, the economy died down, and where the people had a major lack of energy.

Ever since discovering her mutant ability, she was uncomfortable in extremely cold temperatures. She always had been fonder of warmer temperature, but now she hated the cold. Amara just wasn't used to it.

Winter was the time when here parents left for business, where her servants went home to celebrate holiday, where she was left alone. The Nova Roman princess disliked it. Immensely. She didn't understand winter.

But this year, with the X-men, she did. She was with friends—Tabby, Ray, Jubes—and they showed her. They helped her understand the fun of winter, of snow, of being able to just, you know, relax. Amara loved the "laser tag" and snowball fights they had; she thought it was great.

Winter was a time of death, loneliness, and cold. But, she knew now, winter was also a time of friendship, warmth, and happiness.

**Selflessness**

_Selflessness: Selfless is the opposite of selfish. If you're selfless, you think less about your self, and more about others — you're generous and kind. Being selfless is similar to being altruistic — another word for giving to others without looking for personal gain._

Tabitha Smith wasn't the most moral person in the world. Heck, she wasn't the most moral person in her family, which is saying a lot. She played pranks, didn't give a care about consequences, and constantly rebelled against higher authority. She did what she thought was fun, and no more.

Tabitha "Boom-Boom" Smith did have a good side to her. She was loyal to her friends, she knew when something was wrong, and she did something about it. Sure, her ways weren't that organized, or safe, but she did what she had to.

When her best friend Amara was about to die, almost literally, Tabitha knew exactly what to do. She helped her father even though she knew what she was doing wrong because she wanted her parents to work it out.

So, you could say, possibly, that Tabitha "Boom-Boom" Smith had some sense of selflessness.

**Normal **

All she had wanted was a normal life. She wanted to be a regular teenage girl, be able to go to parties and possibly regret it later, and have to study for a final without worrying about anything else. That's all she wanted. But, nope. Life never gave you what you wanted.

Instead, she got the ability to phase through solid objects.

When she first "phased", she freaked out. She didn't know what was going on, and refused to accept any sort of explanation. After incidents of phasing started happening more frequently, she purposely, if not subconsciously, ignored them.

But when Jean Grey appeared at her doorstep, she went into denial.

Years later, she would look back at her life and wonder why she would want a normal life when she had her best friends, a family, and content.


End file.
